


Dream

by L05Noah



Series: Frans oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Babies, Crying, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Control, Love, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L05Noah/pseuds/L05Noah
Summary: Alright, alright...Warning: this one shot will NOT have 18+ or anything like that... But!It will have MENTIONS of 18+, Rape, Abuse, Violence, and a slight neglect.So if you're not comfortable with these kind of things.... Please I'm begging you to skip this damned chapter!I am a very Fucked up person...Don't be like me...Pls keep your innocence or keep others innocence.Here we go....
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Frans oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dream

Noah's POV

"Mom! Dad!" I said while running towards my parents.

"Look! Look!" I said while showing a four leaf clover.

"Wow! A four leaf clover!" Mom said. Mom is impressed by me!

"Does that mean Im gonna be lucky?" I said with full curiosity in my eyes and voice.

"Yup!" Mom said

"Hey Noah" Dad said

"Hm?"

"Wanna know what is mom and dad lucky charm is?" Dad said with his usual grin on his face.

I quickly nodded.

Dad picked up me and lifted him up in the air "YOU!" Dad said with while he lifted me in the air.

I giggled and then Dad threw me up high in the air... But Dad didn't catch me....

IM FLOATING!

I started giggling. Because its so FUN!

"Sans!" Mom said angry

Dad quickly put me on the ground after Mom's reaction.

"Sorry" Dad murmured with a slight laugh?

"Awww" I whined

"Sorry kiddo" Dad apologized

Mom then picked me up.

"Sans" "you can't just do that! You know it's dangerous!" Mom said in worry.

"Yeah, yeah sorry" Dad said lazily.

"Please don't fight..." I said

"We aren't fighting sweetie, I'm just mad and worried" mom explained

"Why are you mad?" I asked mom

"Because your mommy loves you" Dad said

"And I love you"

"You love me?" I said

"Of course!" Both mom and dad said.

"Yay!" I said with joy.

And then I blinked

And....

And...

Everything started be blurry...

I looked at mom and dad "mom?" "Dad?"

They are blurred too!

My heart is now pounding so bad.

I'm gonna cry!

I'm scared!

Am I going blind?!

I'm scared!

What is happening?!

I'm scared!

I'm scared!

I'm SCARED!

**IM SCARED!**

...

...

...

I blinked again....

I saw a ceiling...

It's not blurry anymore...

...

...

...

A Dream...

I dreamed...

**It's a dream...**

Huh?

That's weird...

I stand up and went straight into the bathroom...

I looked at the mirror, at my reflection...

There I saw me.. me

Noah Dreemur Serif

17 years old

College student: Course: Philosophy

Parents: Sans Dreemur Serif

Frisk Dreemur Serif

...

That's me...

I go back in my bedroom and sat down in my bed.

Why?

Why did I have that dream?

_Also... Why did that dream felt like it lasted years..._

...

...

That never ever happened to me...

And probably **NEVER** gonna happen...

The dream is just a dream... 

A **stupid Dream**

Because...

Mom and Dad wasn't like that... And **NEVER** like that.

...

...

...

_It's probably because I want that stupid dream to happen_

...

...

...

Ha ha ha... I'm so naive back then...

***Flashback?**

( Noah - 17 years old Noah

Noah - Noah in the flashback)

_I was in the living room playing with the toys my mom and dad..._

_And then_

"Noah! Go back in your room! And don't come out until I say so!" Dad shouted from the kitchen.

I quickly grabbed all my toys and opened my bedroom door and ran inside my bedroom and shut the door closed.

And I continued playing... And...

I heard weird sound coming outside my bedroom

...

...

...

_I didn't know it back then but... I heard mom crying._

...

"Try it!" I heard Dad shout.

_I thought what's happening is totally normal since... This happens very often..._

_I- well... I just played in my bedroom until my dad told me I can get out._

_..._

_I'm so Naive..._

_That was back then when I was still 5 years old..._

_Then I turned 8 years old..._

_I was starting to be slightly aware of what's happening..._

_But..._

_I'm still so Naive..._

_It was kind of the same... Dad told me to go in my room and we'll y'know what's next..._

_But there's one difference..._

_Mom decided to fight back..._

I was playing with my toys then I heard.

"Stop! I'm not yours! Get off me!" That... Was... Mom...

Then...

I heard Dad.

His sentence wasn't very clear.

But I swear! I heard Dad!

...

Is Dad angry?

After that I lied on my bed and grabbed my blanket and I hid myself and one of my favorite toys under the blanket...

_It was scary... Really scary... I don't know what's happening back then..._

...

...

...

_Then I turned 11 years old... That was the age I finally started to understand it all..._

_And oh boy it was like a rollercoaster ride but it's with your emotions._

_It was the same... Dad told me to go to my bedroom and yada yada yada yada..._

_But again..._

_There's a difference..._

I decided to slightly open the door and...

They are not in the living room...

Then I heard some noises from mom and dad bedroom.

I placed my ear in the door...

Then I heard weird noises and.

"Sans... Please... I know you're still there..." Mom said then Dad replied

"What are you talking about Frisk? I'm already here"

"No... You aren't Sans... You aren't the Sans I know. You aren't the Sans I LOVED!"

I ran

I ran quietly but quickly back to my room.

...

WHAT?! What did mom mean?! Why is dad not dad?! What is going on?!

...

...

...

_After that I questioned myself with a lot of questions that my parents is the only one who can answer..._

_And After that I continued to listen but... I didn't watch..._

_And thankfully I didn't watch..._

_Because if I did....._

_I don't even want to know what will happen to me if I watched..._

...

...

...

_Then I turned 16 years old... I recently turned 16 years old..._

_On that time... I finally have the courage to ask... To ask what is happening.. . To ask why..._

_I first asked my mom..._

"What is going on?" I said

"hm?" Mom said while looking at me confused.

"... What is going on... With you and... Dad?" I said nervously

"..."

"You... Noticed?" Mom said while looking away...

I nodded

"I... Didn't really want to talk about this... But, your my son and... You are almost an adult... I think you deserve to know about this..." Mom said

I just nodded

And mom started "It started after me and your father got married"

Frisk POV

"He was the same after our wedding, he is lazy, funny and I love him... Years after that... 

He started to get overprotective and obsessive...

I think that it's cute that he's protective and obsessive...

I didn't think or knew that he's being **Over** protective and obsessive...

And sometimes when I'm going out to hangout with my friends he allowed me but sometimes he say something it was always a whisper to himself.

Then when me and Sans go to a grocery store to shop

I met someone...

My classmate when I was 15 years old...

I was happy to see him.

But Sans isn't...

I started hanging out with my new friend...

Sans allowed me... But

Sometimes he don't...

After he said NO I found out something...

He is Jealous.

I think it's cute... I teased him because of that.

Then...

One day...

One of my friends, friend called me...

They told me that my friend got assaulted and he is on the hospital.

I was worried and I told Sans im going to visit my friend because he got assaulted.

Then he said NO.

I tell him again that he got assaulted and is on the hospital.

He said NO again.

I told him he was my friend.

Again, he said NO.

Then he started to get mad.

I told him if he want we can go together.

He said NO...

And he said...

He was the one who assaulted him...

...

I was shocked and asked him why...

"Why did you do that?!" I said, angry

Then he said...

"Because you're mine and... he is too close to you" he said while walking towards Frisk

I was scared... I started to walk away from him...

He noticed that and...

Walked faster towards me...

"Sans..." I said scared

Then I felt a wall in my back.

Then I felt Sans pin me to the wall.

"Sans... Let me go... Please? I'm scared"

"Frisk... Are you cheating on me?" Sans said in a serious tone.

"What?! Of course not!" I said

I never cheated on him and Never will...

He knew that for a long time...

But...

"You're lying!" Sans said in anger

"You are always hanging out with him!" Sans said

"He is just a Friend!" I said

"If so why are you so worried about him!" Sans said

"Because he is my Friend!" I said

Then after I said that...

We were in our bedroom...

"Sans, what are you doing?!" I asked

"You're mine!" Sans said with an angry and possessive tone.

I try to get away from him but he is a lot stronger than me.

"Sans, please stop..." I said while I slowly started to cry.

He didn't stop...

He did horrible things to me...

...

...

Then I woke up to Sans crying.

Sans crying in my hand...

I looked at him...

Then he said "Sorry, sorry, Im so sorry Frisk!" He said while crying

"Sans..."

"I'm so sorry Frisk! I didn't mean it! I don't know why did I do that! I didn't know why!" Sans said crying

"I forgive you..." I said to him

"I love you Frisk! I love you! Im so sorry" Sans said while crying and while he kissed me...

...

...

He still didn't let me go visit my friend...

When I tell him about it he gets angry and his tone changes from lazy to a possessive tone...

...

...

I forgave him...

But...

He still keep doing the horrible things to me...

He still keep doing it...

He keep doing it until I stopped forgiving him...

He keep doing it until he stopped allowing me to see my friends..

He keep doing it until he stopped crying.

He keep doing it until he stopped asking for forgiveness.

He keep doing it whenever he wanted to.

He keep doing it.

He keep doing it until I got pregnant..."

Noah's POV

"mom?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever told someone about this?" I asked

"... No... But I tried" Mom said

...

"I can tell someone about this" I told mom

"Noah, Don't!" Mom said

_I'm surprised by moms answer..._

"What? Why?" I asked confused

"Because when I was pregnant... Sans returned..." Frisk said

"Huh?"

"I didn't noticed it... Until you were born...

I saw Sans reaction... His tone changed from possessive to lazy again..."

"Sans is still there! I just need to save him!" Mom explained

I looked at mom... "How?" I asked...

"I- I don't know... But Sans is still there! I swear!" Mom said...

"Mom..."

Mom looked at me...

"Okay, fine I won't tell anyone... But..."

"Mom... You are so kind... Too kind..." I said...

Mom smiled... "I know that..."

_That was it... After I asked mom I went to talk to Dad..._

_When I asked Dad he.. avoided it and changed the topic... I asked again._

_And_

_He said..._

"Don't ever ask me that question again"

_That was his answer..._

_I got scared so I didn't asked again..._

_But one week after that he called me and we sat down at the couch..._

"Noah... Have you asked your mom about your question?" Dad asked

_I got scared..._

"Wait! Don't be scared I'm just asking..." Dad said...

I nodded

Dad sighed and... "I don't know..."

"Huh?"

"I don't know why I did it... I felt like I can't control my actions anymore... I just ... I don't know..." Dad said in a lazy tone?

_That was his answer for my question..._

_Then I started college and moved out..._

_I still visit them ones a month..._

_That's all..._

_And what happened next?_

_L05..._

_You know what happened next..._

_Aww c'mon just say it!_

_No!_

_Please..._

_Fine... I called L05 and asked him/her to hang out so I will have someone to talk to._

_And then I talked about how weird my dream is and told him probably what is happening in my life is the reason why I have that writes dream!_

_Are we done?_

_Yup!_

_Okay bye Im gonna go back to my apartment and study._

_Okay bye!_

_..._

_...._

_....._

_......_

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done?
> 
> This one shot is
> 
> So fucked up!
> 
> What is wrong with me?!
> 
> I'm so proud of this...
> 
> And so disappointed of this....
> 
> WTH?!
> 
> Ahhh!!!!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
